filme_de_craciunfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Frosty the Snowman (program TV)
Frosty, omul de zăpadă (titlu original: Frosty the Snowman) este un film de Crăciun american de animaţie din 1969 regizat de Jules Bass şi Arthur Rankin, Jr. Prezentare CineMagia: O palarie veche din matase devine centrul atentiei pentru un magician si un grup de studenti dupa ce aduce la viata un om de zapada. Dandu-si seama ca daca nu se duce intr-o zona mai rece se va topi cand va veni primavara, omul de zapada Frosty impreuna cu o noua lui prietena se ascund intr-un tren care se indreapta catre Polul Nord. Dar acestia nu stiu ca magicianul este pe urmele lor hotarat sa-si recapete palaria. Wikipedia: On the day before Christmas, an elementary school teacher has hired an inept magician named Professor Hinkle to perform for the class Christmas party and keep her students' attention. Hinkle fails in both regards and throws his top hat away in disgust. As soon as the schoolday ends, the children rush outside to play and decide to build a snowman. After considering and rejecting names such as Bruce, Christopher Columbus and, to the other children's dismay, Oatmeal, a young girl named Karen names the snowman Frosty. At that point, Hinkle's rabbit Hocus Pocus escapes from the building wearing the now discarded hat, which the children put on top of Frosty's head. To their surprise, the magic of the hat causes Frosty to come to life. This delights the students, but after seeing that the hat is actually magic, the agitated Hinkle takes it back after the wind blows it off Frosty's head and he becomes inanimate again. Hinkle tells the children that when they get older, they will learn that snowmen can't come alive. However, after he leaves, Hocus returns the hat to the children, thus bringing Frosty to life again. The children are very happy with their friend, but the temperature is rising and Frosty must leave for somewhere that is colder or else he will melt. Frosty explains that the only place he won't melt is the North Pole. They parade through the town to the train station, shocking passersby and a traffic cop, who swallows his whistle. When they get to the station however, they find that they do not have money to buy tickets. So, Karen, Frosty, and Hocus sneak into the back of a train headed north as stowaways. Hinkle also sneaks aboard the undercarriage of the caboose, determined to get the hat back. While Frosty is safe from melting in the refrigerated car, Karen is freezing so the group leaves the train and Hocus gathers a group of woodland creatures to build a fire for her. Frosty knows that it is best if Karen is brought home and he and Hocus decide to enlist the help of Santa Claus. Hocus leaves to wait for Santa with the animals, but Hinkle comes back to get the hat back. Being too fast for Hinkle, Frosty and Karen slide down the hill to a small greenhouse used to grow poinsettias. Frosty carries Karen inside where she will be warm and safe. However, Hinkle catches up and locks Frosty and Karen inside. Hocus brings Santa to the greenhouse only to find Karen crying over a melted Frosty. Santa explains to Karen that Frosty is made of Christmas snow and can never melt away and that he'll always come back every winter. He then opens the greenhouse door, which, with a gust of wind, transforms the puddle that was Frosty back into its snowman form. Before they can put the hat on him and bring Frosty back to life, Hinkle appears and demands the hat back. Santa tells him that if he takes the hat back, he will never bring him another Christmas present for the rest of his life. Hinkle begs for another chance and Santa tells him to apologize and he might reconsider and possibly give him a new hat for Christmas. Hinkle then runs home to write his apologies and after bringing Frosty back to life, Santa takes Karen on a sleigh ride home and brings Frosty back to the North Pole, keeping his promise that he will return every year when another Christmas snowfall comes. As the end credits roll, Frosty leads the town on another parade through town and Hinkle is seen with a new hat as the title song is sung. At the end of the parade, Frosty climbs in the back of Santa's sleigh and they leave for the North Pole with Frosty altering the last lyric of the song, saying, "I'll be back on Christmas Day!" Distribuție Note Legături externe *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frosty_the_Snowman_(TV_program) * * * [http://www.cbs.com/specials/frosty/ Frosty the Snowman] on CBS.com * *http://christmas-specials.wikia.com/wiki/Frosty_the_Snowman Categorie:Filme de Crăciun Categorie:Filme din 1969 Categorie:Filme de animație americane Categorie:Episoade de televiziune Categorie:Episoade speciale de Crăciun Categorie:Filme regizate de Arthur Rankin Jr. Categorie:Filme regizate de Jules Bass